Love Potion #9
by Fialka
Summary: I don't own the first chapter of this story, suppiechan does. Suppiechan gave up this story to me and I adapted it. This story is a PURE MeiLi fanfic. R&R! Enjoy!
1. prologue

**Author's Notes: Hi, it's me, cardcaptor girl, if anyone forgot...okay; this story is****_ NOT entirely mine. _****This following first chapter belongs to the very talented author: suppiechan. Suppiechan gave up this story after I told her that I already have an idea how this fanfic could've end, so suppiechan offered for me to adapt her fan fiction****_. _**

   Okay, this story will be rather humorous and romantic...Oh come on, you know you WANT to read this. Humor and Romance is a perfect combination.

This story is a **PURE MeiLi!!!!!!!!!!!**

...and the first chapter of it rightfully belongs to suppiechan...

...I am not responsible for the grammar mistakes in this chapter...

Love Potion #9  
  
Meilin's desperate scheme to make Syaoran love her........ Will it work?   
  
  
---The Gypsy's Scheme-----  
  
  
~The Visit to the Gypsy~  
  
  
"Hello, my children, what may Millana do for you today?"   
An old looking gypsy came out to greet us in her mystical (ooohh) tent. "Of course, we're here to get our fortunes told, you dimwit!" I thought, looking at the gypsy sharply before sitting down to where she lead us.   
  
"You, young scrawny looking brat, I'll take you first." She said, pointing to me.   
  
Who're you callin scrawny. What a hypocrite! Of course I didn't say anything to that dumb gypsy, sitting as still as possible with a glaring eye. "If you try to rip us off, you'll be dead by the end of today..." I threatened, flashing my eyes.  
  
She stared at me. "Girlly... please calm down so I can sense your spirit."   
  
What a bunch of bullshit... sensing my spirit.. oooo so exciting (haha) oh well, I guess I'll listen to her anyways. No use insulting a fake gypsy when you already payed her....  
  
  
Well, that was my day. Sakura, Tomoyo and I visited this Gypsy person who was rumored to tell real fortunes. Of course that dumb Sakura is so gulible that she just had to go.   
  
Why did I go too? Its because I was bored. Really, bored! Ok, fine, it wasn't really because I was bored. It was because I wanted to test if this person really knew how to tell fortunes.  
  
So anyways, I was still sitting on the chair very stiffly. A globish but clear round ball was put in front of me, and that weird woman placed her hand on the ball and started to concentrate. For a few minutes, I sat staring at her while she closed her eyes.   
  
"Maybe this woman is faking all this!" I thought furiously, ready to snap this old freak out of her concentration. Her face turn on me, slowly openning her eyes.   
  
"I sense your energy... it is furious... you feel angry, bitter, alone..." she said, looking at me strangely.  
  
I do... haha, right now. This woman is good!  
  
She went on..."You are alone... you want to feel loved. There is a certain person whom you think will give you that love... "  
  
"No I don't!" I cut in vemenously. "You won't know, cause you've never had a feeling like that anyhow..."  
  
She continued as if she didn't hear me..."That person however, you know does not love you in that way. You want that person to care for you as..."  
  
"STOP!" I hollered. That woman, talking gibberish... I blushed hard. "I think I'm getting out of here." I said, standing to walk out but she grabbed my arm.  
  
"Dear... I know how you feel. You want to feel loved by that person, do you not? Well, I have just the thing for you girlly. Follow me." she commanded, gathering her wavy skirt and leading me to a large shelf.   
  
Bottles filled the shelf and mysterious colored liquids swirled in them. Curious, I picked one up, reading the label as Love Potion #9.   
  
I laughed. Surely, this isn't what I think it is!  
  
Coming to me, she smiled when she looked at the bottle I had picked to look at. "Hmmm... interesting. The spirits must have lead you to gather this bottle..."  
  
She pointed to the bottle and whispered the words... "Love Potion #9. It is the perfect one for you. I will tell you what it does..."  
  
I snorted slightly. "Love potion #9, I wonder what this does!" I said to her.  
  
"Girlly, do not joke. It is a very powerful potion... only for use when it is extreme cases. This potion..." her voice dropped. "will make a person love the other..."   
  
"What?! You serious? I'm going now, old woman. You are getting way too weird for me!" I said, walking out to where Sakura and Tomoyo waited for me. She handed me the bottle.   
  
"Try, if this does not work... I will give you my money back from your reading. If this does work, you must pay me double for the potion." Her dress swired around her as she beckonned Sakura for the next fortune reading.  
  
"Hmmm... " I thought, holding the bottle carefully in my hand. "What if it does work?" A million pictures of Syaoran and me flashed in my head if we were really together...   
  
"What will I lose if I do this?" I questioned myself, getting a crazy plan for Syaoran to drink this potion. "Only money which I have a ton of!" came my answer as I was about to skip to my house to plan....  
  
"Meilin, what is that bottle?" said Tomoyo, still outside, waiting for her turn.  
  
I grinned big... "A way for Syaoran to love me..." I muttered, ditching the black haired video taper to go home and do some serious planning.  
  
--------  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Should I just ditch this new idea altogether? I kinda like my new story. I was going to do an S+S but decided against it this time. Should I continue, or should I not? (This is just the prol ogue so that's why its so short)  
  
Review or I shant! ^_^

**cardcaptor**** girl's notes: Well, it was suppiechan's first chapter. The next one will be A-L-L mine! ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! A big fat MeiLi story MWAHAHAHAHA! Wooooooohoooooooooo!!!I live. Thank you suppiechan! Expect the second chapter by the end of this week.**


	2. P.A.D

     **AUTHOR'S NOTES: _"Haloha! -Like they say in _****_Hawaii_****_! LOL! Anyways, dear suppiechan, I continued your fic as you asked me, tell me how you liked it so far. I decided to make a short chapters, so that this story would update more often, which would mean more reviews! I'm smart, aren't I? LOL! (^_^)_**

****

**_   I dedicate this story to you suppiechan!!! Thank you for having me to adapt this fic!_**

     I ran, I ran and I ran. I could hardly catch my breath. Quickly, I ran inside of my house and up into my room. The door was locked tightly and I made sure that Syaoran was nowhere around. And he wasn't; probably stuck at his soccer practice.

   My heart was still beating fast from all the running, and it was also beating wildly because SYAORAN WAS ABOUT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!! Now where should I start? Oh, I know! I have to prepare the bottle for my po-

    "Meilin? Where are you, Meilin?" 

    **OH. NO.**

     It's him! Syaoran! 

   "Oh! I'm here, in my room!" I called out through the closed door. I crossed my fingers: please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come in-

   "Meilin! I'm coming in!" Well, then *all of my dreams will come true*

    I could hear, his footsteps were becoming louder and louder, until the door to my room opened and revealed the chestnut haired boy with fiery-amber eyes. Gosh, he is so beautiful...

   "Is everything okay?" he asked stepping inside my room.

   "Yeah, why?"

   "Well, I just thought it was weird that you didn't come to my soccer practice today." he paused for a second "You always come..." Syaoran looked down at his feet.

   "I'm sorry, but I had some stuff to do; besides you always look so humiliated when I come to your soccer practices, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt you much if I wouldn't come on one of them." 

   "What are you talking about, Meilin? I would never be humiliated by you..." 

   "Save it, Syaoran. You don't have to say anything to me, I understand that I can be annoying sometimes...well, a bit more than sometimes, but that's just because I love you so much." I felt a sudden rush of blood, filling my cheeks. 

    "Yeah, about that..." Syaoran suddenly stopped and dropped his gaze to the floor again. "I have to talk to you about someth- what's this?" He pointed to the *object*, which was in my hand. Oh my God! If he sees this potion, I'm dead! 'Hi, Meilin, what's this' 'Oh, nothing much, dear Syaoran, this is just a love potion, that I will use on you to fall in love with me! See? It's no big deal' I am toast! I can't let him see it!

  "Oh, it's nothing important Syaoran." I said, hiding the hand with the potion behind my back. He took a suspicious glance at me.

  "Well, what is it, Meilin?" he reached for my back and was about to take the potion out of my hand when:

  "Syaoran! I told you, it's nothing that concerns you!" I said to him strictly, my voice higher than usual. He was startled at first, but then his suspicion grew bigger. He looked at me seriously.

 "Meilin, what are you hiding?" Syaoran drew closer to me, until I hardly had a room to breath.

 "I said, it's not any of your business." I tried my hardest to look calm, but it wasn't easy.

 "Meilin!" he raised his voice at me again. "I demand to know what is it you're hiding from me!" Damn it Syaoran! Why of all times you chose to be curious at *this* particular moment?

 "I would really appreciate it Li Syaoran, if you would stop standing so close to me." Like he listened. I gently pushed him away with my free hand, and then backed up myself.

 "Li Meilin! I demand to know what you are hiding and that's that!" He yelled firmly. I hate the last name bases. When we are really angry at each other we usually call one another by our first and last names.

 "And I demand that you leave me alone now, Li Syaoran!" And *I* am and going to make this stubborn donkey fall in love with me?!

 "Li Nedishi Meilin!" well that's something new...He never calls me by my second name...Syaoran must be VERY angry with me. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's in this pretty hand of yours!" I have a pretty hand? I paused, thinking of what excuse I could come up with...but Syaoran wasn't going to wait for me. He came close to me again and stretched his hand out for the second attempt on grabbing my potion. "Well?"

 "Well what?" how long can I keep this up? 

 "What.Is.In.Your.Hand!"

 "A pad! It's a pad!"  What?!!

 "A what?!..."

 "A pad! P.A.D. Ever heard of that?"

 "Yeah-well-" Blush, blush, blush.

 "Yes! So I've got my period, so what?!!"

 "You wh..." he paused; I think I will get out of this one alive.

 "A menstrual cycle, ever heard of that?" he looked at me VERY apologetically.

 "Oh...sorry, I didn't know you had those-oh I mean not that you are not a grown up or anything, I just thought...I mean I'm sorry. I thought you were hiding something from me..." Blush, blush, blush! 

 My face expression softened on Syaoran and he slowly backed up.

 "That's ok, we can all be wrong sometimes." Yes, we sure can, but not in this case.

 "Yeah...anyways, I will be in my room." He was about to leave, when I called after him.

 "Syaoran! Wait!" he slowly turned his head around and looked at me questionably. "You wanted to talk to me about something, remember?" Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, but then he quickly closed it.

 "I...forget it..." He dropped his fiery eyes to the floor and then left my room, standing and wondering what was that *something* he wanted to talk to me about.

     TO BE CONTINUED...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: _Well, suppiechan, dear, did you like it so far? What do you think Syaoran wanted to talk to Meilin about? Maybe...about...breaking their engagement...who knows..._**

_ Please, people, review my story!!! I need to know how much I suck! Oh by the way, my Muse is doing a good work lately, I am VERY inspired._

_ Anyways, please review! _

_                                                                                                  Sincerely, cardcaptor girl. _


	3. Crush

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **_Hello, my dear friends, how are you? I'm good, very good and happy to tell you that VERY FEW PEOPLE REVIEWED MY FANFIC "FATE PLAY"!!! If I am THAT bad, you could just tell me!?? I've worked so hard on my huge chapter of "Fate's Play" and almost no one reviewed it! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_ Okay, there are a couple of notes which I have to say to some of the writers from ff.net:_**

**_1: ~*Cristyl Li*~ did you change your pen name, and do you visit this website, EVER????? I missed your fics, your good work._**

****

**_2: syaoran no hime, did you know that you are very-very-very talented. Oh, you are gifted all right, I read your fics, and then I have nightmares, while waiting for your next chapter. That's how impatient I am when waiting for your fan fiction. Keep up the good work!_**

3: To the rest of the people: I know that there's probably no S+S fan reading this, so I will make it clear: What is up with you people? Would you please write a GOOD MeiLi fanfic? Please?! I know, I know, I already read all of your angsty fanfics, where Meiling muses about her "oh-so-ever-big-love-towards-Syaoran". I am telling you, I already read so much of these "none-plot" stories, that my head hurts. Please write something other than "Oh Syaoran, why, why won't you love me!!" stories. Please write something with a good plot. But really, any MeiLi fanfic would be great.

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my computer….(-_-) _**

****

**_And now I present to you, the third chapter of the "Love Potion #9"._**

****

****

**                                           "Love Potion #9"**

                                         **Chapter 3: "Crush"**

  The next day I was very happy, while preparing for school, because - !!!!!! Syaoran will fall in love with me! I am so very happy about this! Today IS the day.

  I already worked out the plan on how exactly all of this will happen: I put my love potion in my lunch drink bottle, which is located in my lunch box, which is located in my backpack. Syaoran and I are always sharing lunch together, so he will have to drink from *THE* bottle. That way he'll drink the potion and never know what hit him. Ain't I am a smarty pants? 

  I took a glance at the clock, it said 7.55. Great, I have just enough time to get to my school classes.

  "Meilin we are GOING to be late! Get your butt down here fast!"  Syaoran shouted at me from downstairs.

  "The school will start in thirty minutes! We are NOT going to be late!"

  "Meilin! I am leaving without you!"

  "All right! All right! I'm coming!" 

  "That's my girl." I stopped dead on tracks. *My GIRL*?

  "Your what?" I exclaimed almost loosing a grip on my dear bag. Syaoran paused.

  "Err…nothing…it's just a figurative speech."

  "Oh…"

  "Lets go Meilin."

  "Yes, lets."

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  School, 10.25 am.

  Mrs. McRon (who we all call **Moron** by secret) is FINALLY finishing the lesson, which means – I will put my plan into work very soon. Syaoran is sitting behind me, suspicious, and I'll tell you why. I was very cheery with everyone today, too cheery. I even got more happy than Sakura! Speaking of which, I was so kind to her today - everybody almost dropped from their chairs! Syaoran was gaping at us, very confused of my sudden *change*. I had to become more rough with Sakura in order to calm everyone down, how silly is that?

  Poor Sakura, she didn't escape my rage today. Cool gal that she is, but got her eyes on my Syaoran, so will have to pay the price. Oh well…The bell rings, and before Mrs. "Moron"

can say a word, we all fly out of the classroom, leaving a gust of wind behind.  

  "Meilin, do you mind if I join you and Syaoran for lunch this time?" Daidoujii comes over to my side as I make my way to the school yard through the crowd. Well, at least she's not Sakura, so I might as well let her join us. Speaking of us…where is Syaoran? Did he ran away from me again? Oh wait, I remember him saying something about their soccer team "meeting" today, so he must be there. 

  "Yeah, I guess you could join, sure. If you don't mind me asking, I know you usually have lunch with Sakura and she's not here. Where is she?" Daidoujii slightly blushed, but tried to cover up her face with a pile of books she was holding. "Daidoujii?.." I asked suspiciously. Tomoyo's face  reddened some more.

  "Sakura is at cheerleading practice right now, their team is practicing all the free time, because of the Cheerleading Competition, remember?"

  "Oh yeah, I remember these perky-butt-heads, working out twenty-four-seven-days-a-week to show off some jumping in front of the public."

  "Okay, not everyone in there is a butthead; certainly not Sa-"

  "I still don't understand why you are blushing every time I mention Sakura…" I said, very confused, as Tomoyo's face proceeded on the next level of redness.

  "Uhh- well-I…umm…I" Daidoujii turned her face away from me. 

  "And your face is so flushed right now, I don't understand why would you blush at Sakura's name…it's like you've got a crush on her or something………NO WAY!!!!!! Oh my God, you've got a crush on Kinomoto!" I shouted out without even considering that people stared at us. Tomoyo became even more nervous than before.

  "Shh! Meilin! Please quiet!!!" Tomoyo grasped my hand worriedly.

  "So you are into Kinomoto…hmm, that's…interesting."

  "Yeah well, I would have to say I adore her in more than a friendly way, so what?"

  "So nothing; I just never thought of you as a…lesbian type, that's all, I thought you were straight…"

  "I am straight, Sakura…well, Sakura – she is different case, I don't know where it all started, but I like the feeling; even if Sakura doesn't feel the same way."

  "Oh…" was all I could say, before we entered into the school yard to proceed with our lunch.

TO BE CONTINUED…

   **AUTHOR'S NOTES:  ** I know that it's not much, but the story is short and I will split it into the little chapters, so be waiting. If you have a question considering T+S (Tomoyo/Sakura), then I will have to tell you to find that out for yourselves when I'll continue.

   Remember, the more reviews I'll get, the sooner I will continue this fanfic. This story is MeiLi and Sakura+Tomoyo (?). You will find out.

                                      Bye for now!

                                                               Sincerely yours, **cardcaptor girl**.

******__**


	4. To be, or not to be

 **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes: Okay, I warn you: this *is* a rather boring piece of crap I wrote there. I know I can do better, but I just decided to keep up with the way the story was written in previous chapters: simple and easy language. **

**  By the way: if you have any MeiLi ideas, but don't dare to write them yourself, the please give them to me, so that I could make something out of them. Lemon ideas are not accepted.**

** And now:**

                                                             **"Love Potion #9"**

****

**                                           Chapter 4: "To be, or not to be."**

   Daidoujii and I assembled our ground blankets under her favorite 'cherry blossom tree' - for 'obvious reasons', and prepared our lunches. My appetite wasn't doing a good job today, because of my own 'obvious reasons'. I'm really going to do it…I'm really going to make Syaoran fall in love with me…

   "Meilin? Are you still *there*?"

   "Where?!" I suddenly winced as I realized that my thoughts were dozed off from the real world for a bit.    

   "Wherever you are, please come back and answer my question." Tomoyo said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

   "Uh…what…was it again?" Daidoujii sighed soundly.

   "I asked if Syaoran would be joining us for lunch today."

   "Oh, yes, he will. He will come back from his soccer practice soon; I want to wait with the lunch, until he shows up."

  "Alright, then I'll wait with you…" There was an uncomfortable silence between us, mostly because I knew Daidoujii's little love secret and was thinking about it now; and she knew I was thinking about it. 

  "Tomoyo…" I was quite surprised by my own calling of her, by her first name. She was a little astonished too, but didn't show it much. Then I continued. "So…umm, so you uh…you think Sakura would ever return your…does she know about your…you know… feelings?" Well, I had to start somewhere. Tomoyo and I never really talked; maybe this is the chance to get to know her.

  "I…" she seemed to hesitate a little, but then continued, "See, I'm sort of…afraid of…well, if I'll tell her, then she might…you know…react badly and I'll lose our friendship." Tomoyo looked down sadly.

  "But…maybe if you would spend some more time with her and if you could get close enough to her, maybe she'll discover her feelings for you…maybe she does like you, and she doesn't even know it." I looked at Tomoyo straight into the eyes and smiled comfortingly. 

  "Yes, I could do that…but, I wouldn't want to force Sakura into something, without considering her own wishes. Our friendship is much more important to me than anything else. Don't you agree?" I just stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. This is not what I've believed in. I wanted Syaoran to love me and I was going to succeed…but…what if he never wanted to love me in the first place? What if all I would do is manipulate his life?

  I can't do that to Syaoran…as much as I would want to have his love, it wouldn't be because of his real feelings, but because he was controlled by the potion. No, I can't, I won't do that. Even if Syaoran will never love me, I still won't use the potion.

  "Meiling?" Daidoujii said bringing my thoughts back to the real world.

  "…uh…Yeah?" 

  "Don't you agree with what I just said about my relationship with Sakura?"

  "Yes," I sighed, making my own decision. "I agree."

  "Agree with what?" came the voice behind us. 

  "Syaoran! You finally made it; I thought you weren't going to show up at all." I said with a cheery voice.

  "Meiling, I'm hungry." He replied, as he lowered himself on a lunch blanket.

  "And the Man spoke the Word." Tomoyo commented sarcastically. 

  "He speaks the Word every day; I have no idea why men are always so hungry."

  "Beats me." Tomoyo said, as she stared consuming her food. Nobody saw as I quietly put back the lunch water bottle with the potion back into my school bag. The decision was made: no potion will be used. 

 TO BE CONTINUED…

** Olya/ cardcaptor girl's notes: well? What do you think? I know, it definitely wasn't my best and I admit it. This story is rather a humorous one. And the next chapter will be not as boring as this one. I've got a lot of projects on my hands. After Fate's Play, I'll write a MeiLi one-shot.**

**                                                    Sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor girl.**


End file.
